Ready Fred? Ready George! Mischief Managed
by Captain-Sparrow2010
Summary: This story follows the adventures of Fred & George. From Hogwarts to the Battle...rated T for later. Read and Review  DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED IN THIS STORY, THAT WOULD BE THE PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING
1. Introducing Fred & George

Five year old Fred Weasley hid in the closet by his parents bedroom, hiding from his twin George. The two of them were in an intense game of hide n seek. Fred heard someone scampering by, and assumed it was George. He held his breath, and heard the closet open.

"All right Georgie you found m-" he began, but he noticed it was only three year old Ron staring at him. "Ron? Close the door you toerag!" Toerag was a word he had picked up from Bill. Suddenly he heard George come running down the stairs.

"Found you Freddie!" George laughed, perching on the stairs to look at his twin.

"You little toerag!" Fred growled pouncing on Ron. Ron squealed as Fred and he rolled across the floor. Ron managed to kick Fred in the stomach, and Fred curled into the fetal position. Ron quickly got to his feet and scampered off.

"Fred!" George exclaimed. He leapt off the stairs, and knelt by his gasping twin.

"I'm fine, George," Fred wheezed. "but Ron isn't going to be." George helped Fred to his feet and the two trouble makers went to find their younger brother. Fred and George searched the first floor of their home. Not finding Ron, Fred went into his parents bedroom and found Arthur Weasley's wand lying on a small end table. Arthur was outside in the shed looking at the "fascinating" muggle things he had found. Fred grabbed the wand, and went back out to find his twin.

"Lookie here, George." Fred said as he held out the wand.

"Dad's wand!" George breathed excitedly. Fred nodded with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Let's go find Ronnie." Fred replied. The two ran upstairs and looked at the doors on the second landing.

"Split up. If one of us finds him, call the other." George said, setting off for his and Fred's room. Fred walked into Bill and Charley's room. He prowled around with cat like stealth and noticed the small rug by Charley's bed was messed up. He whistled for George, and his twin ran into the room. Fred gave the quiet signal, and pointed to the rug. George nodded his understanding and knelt down in front of the bed.

"Found him, Fred!" George shouted. Ron yelped and crawled out from under the bed. He barely evaded capture by the twins and ran to his room. He grabbed his teddy and hid in his closet. Fred and George stormed in seconds later, and went immediately to the closet. George threw open the closet door and Ron, along with several things, tumbled out. One thing caught Fred's eye, his toy broomstick…in pieces on Ron's left side. Ron had sat up by this point and was huddled against the wall. Fred glared at his younger brother and waved the wand threateningly, not thinking anything would happen. Suddenly the bear began to change. The trio looked at the bear then each let out a terrified scream as the bear was now a giant black spider. Fred and George tore out of the room and back downstairs. They rounded the corner to the kitchen and almost ran Molly Weasley over. Fred quickly put the wand behind his back.

"Honestly! Fred and George, what have I told you about running around the house?" Molly scolded.

"Sorry, mum." Fred panted.

"Won't happen again." George panted. They quickly walked around their mother, careful to keep the wand out of eyesight, and bolted outside. A few seconds later they were at the shop, panting heavily.

"Hi dad!" Fred exclaimed, startling Mr. Weasley.

"We brought you somethin'." George said. Mr. Weasley looked up, and Fred held out his wand.

"Oh, thank you boys. Don't tell your mother I'm out here." he said, nervously looking out at the house.

"Same for us. Don't tell her we're out here." the twins replied.

"What have you two done now?" Arthur groaned.

"Nothin'!" the twins protested. Arthur sighed.

"Just go out to the orchard, your brooms are over there." He nodded over to a corner of the shop where their cleansweeps were perched. Fred ran back and grabbed their brooms, tossed George his, and the two of them ran to the safety of the orchard.

"How did you do that?" George asked his twin.

"I'm not really sure. I had been thinking about that black spider we found when we were de-gnoming the garden, suddenly it was there." Fred laughed with a shrug.

"I bet mum finds out in 3-2-1..." George counted down, and suddenly they heard Molly shouting their names. She had found Ron and his new spider teddy.

"Great timing, George!" Fred whispered with a grin.

"What now, Fred?" George whispered back. Fred looking thoughtful for a moment then looked at the cleansweep in his hand.

"Well, I s'pose we could fly away from here-" Fred began.

"OR you can get back to the house and apologize to your little brother!" Molly Weasley interrupted. The twins spun around to face their angry mother and knew there was no chance of escape. The twins, followed by Molly, trudged back to the house. Ron was sitting at the kitchen table with his teddy which was no longer spider like.

"Apologize." Molly said sternly.

"Sorry." the twins mumbled.

"Honestly, you two…will you ever learn?" Molly sighed. Fred shrugged and the two boys ran out of the room back upstairs to their room. Molly shook her head and watched the twins go up the stairs.


	2. Getting Ready For Hogwarts

_Six Years Later _[July 10th]

The Weasley family was sitting at the breakfast table when two owls flew in. The big brown one landed in front of George and the small grey one landed in front of Fred.

"Fred! It's our Hogwarts letters!" George exclaimed. Fred grinned and the two boys threw down their forks. Fred tore open his letter and began to read.

**Hogwarts School **_of_** Witchcraft **_and_** Wizardry **

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Fred and George looked at each other with delight. They were going to Hogwarts!

"Well, I s'pose our house has already been set in stone." said George looking at his twin.

"Yep. The entire family has been in Gryffindor. Wouldn't it be funny though…if we got sorted into a completely different house?"

"Like Ravenclaw! Where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind." George said.

"Or," Fred added, putting on a mysterious tone. "Slytherin... those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends." The twins burst into laughter and pulled out the list of books and equipment.

**Hogwarts School **_of_** Witchcraft **_and_** Wizardry**

Uniform

First-Year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection _by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"What? No brooms?" Fred pouted.

"What would first years need brooms for?" Percy asked, looking at his twin brothers.

"Just cause you don't have an athletic bone in your body-" George started.

"Enough boys! I'll send your reply letters back, and we'll go to Diagon Alley to get your school things." Molly said, interrupting Percy and the twins. Percy, Fred and George shot glowering looks at each other then went back to eating their breakfast. Arthur stood a few moments later and kissed Molly on the cheek.

"I'm heading off to work. See you lot at dinner." he said walking out.

"Bye dad!" the kids chorused. A few moments later a distinct pop told them their father had disapparated. Fred and George finished their food and ran outside. They got their brooms, a ball, and ran out to the orchard to play quidditch. As they kicked off they heard shouts. Fred looked down and noticed Bill and Charlie running up with their brooms.

"Room for two more?" shouted Bill.

"Yea! Come on!" Fred shouted back. Bill and Charlie kicked off on their brooms and joined their two brothers. The four boys flew around, passing the ball between them. It was Bill and Fred versus Charlie and George and so far Charlie and George were ahead by one point. Fred got the ball as Charlie passed it to George and took off. He scored the tying point, and whirled to face his brothers with a grin.

"Lucky shot!" laughed Charlie as he grabbed the ball. The game carried on for a few more minutes…until George scored the winning shot. Charlie, Bill, Fred and George landed, laughing and hugging each other. As they put their brooms back they saw Molly step out of the house.

"I've sent your owls back and plan to go get school supplies this weekend when your father has work off." she said smiling at the four boys.

"Do George and I get new stuff? Or will it be hand me downs?" Fred asked. Molly hesitated then smiled at the twins.

"I think…for your first year we could get a few new things." she replied. Fred and George looked at each other, beaming.

[Diagon Alley]

That weekend they bought Fred and George's school supplies. As they finished in Madame Malkin's Fred and George took out their list and crossed off everything they had. The only thing they needed now was…

"Our wands!" the twins exclaimed, looking at each other. The part every young wizard looks forward to before going to Hogwarts…getting their wands. Fred and George were no exception. The two boys ran into Ollivander's Wand Shop, followed closely by their mother. Ollivander smiled at the two ginger boys.

"Something tells me you two are here for your very first wands." he smiled.

"Yes they are! They start school in September." Molly said, beaming. Ollivander walked to the shelf and pulled out four boxes.

"Ok, for you-" Ollivander said, looking at George. "14 inches Holly and Veela hair." He handed George the wand, but nothing happened. Ollivander took the wand and handed it to Fred…same result. He put the wand back in its box and pulled out another.

"11.5 inches yew and unicorn hair." Ollivander said, smiling. He handed the wand to Fred, but nothing happened. He took it and handed it to George. The young boy felt warmth rushing up his arm and sparks flew out the wand tip.

"I believe we have a winner." Ollivander smiled. George turned to Fred, beaming. Ollivander looked at Fred then gave a small smile.

"I think I know the wand you need, young man." he said. He disappeared for a few seconds then approached with a black box. He pulled out the wand and handed it to Fred.

"12.5 inches yew and dragon heartstring." Fred took the wand gently and felt a sudden warmth starting at his fingertips and going up his arm. Sparks flew out the tip of the wand and Fred looked up at Ollivander, beaming. The twins thanked Ollivander and ran out while Molly paid.

"Adventurous young lads aren't they?" Ollivander chuckled.

"Oh yes," Molly laughed. "I'm always chasing them around, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. My boys keep me young."

"They're only young once." Ollivander said nodding. "Have a good day, Molly!" He called as she rushed out after her two boys.


	3. Hogwarts

[Platform 9 ¾ & Hogwarts]

The scarlet Hogwarts steam engine belched out a billowing white cloud as the Weasley's brought their belongings on board the train. Fred and George were being given final farewell kisses from their mother as the warning sounded.

"Mum! You're going to make us miss the train!" Fred exclaimed, wriggling out of Molly's grasp. Fred and George boarded the train as Molly shouted;

"Behave you two! If I get any letters regarding your behavior you're coming straight home!"

"Bye mum!" Fred shouted, ignoring her comment as he hopped on the train.

"Love you!" George exclaimed, boarding after his twin.

"See you for break!" The two chorused. They walked through the train trying to find an empty compartment when they found one with a young African American boy sitting in it.

"Mind if we join you?" Fred asked, poking his head in.

"Feel free. Name's Lee. Lee Jordan." the boy replied, gesturing to the empty seats in the compartment.

"Great to meet you, Lee, my name's George. This is my twin, Fred." George introduced as he and Fred sat across from the other boy.

"So what house you think you two'll be in?" Lee asked.

"Gryffindor more than likely. Our whole family has been in that house." Fred replied, grinning.

"How bout you?" George asked, looking at Lee.

"Hmm…not sure. My daddy was a Ravenclaw, not sure bout my momma." Lee shrugged. He looked out the window as the train sped through the countryside.

"Are you brainy?" Fred asked, looking at Lee.

"Are you kidding?" L-ee laughed. "I've got enough brains to lie when someone suspects me of somethin'."

"You're like Fred and me!" George laughed. "We have a cunning nature that we know when to lie and when to run." The three boys laughed as the train kept speeding them along the countryside to -Hogwarts. A voice echoed through the train:

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." Fred, George and Lee exchanged looks of delight. The train began to slow down and finally stopped. The twins & Lee heard a loud rumbling voice over the rest of the crowd of Hogwarts students.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" The trio looked over and noticed a large mass with a bobbing light moving toward them and motioning to all the first years. The twins finally got a good look at the face of the person by the light of the lamp he was carrying. The mans big hairy face beamed at the first years.

"That must be Hagrid. I think I remember Charlie saying something about him." Fred whispered to George, who nodded.

"Anymore firs' years? No? C'mon, follow me and mind your step, now!" The first years followed Hagrid down what seemed like a steep, narrow path. It was awfully dark on either side. Nobody spoke much.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder to the silent first years. "jus' round this bend here." The twins and Lee began to crane their necks hoping for an early glimpse of the legendary castle. The narrow path suddenly opened onto the edge of a huge black lake. And there, perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was the school. Hogwarts was a vast castle with many turrets- and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid shouting, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Fred, George and Lee climbed into a boat, followed by a young girl.

"My name's Angelina Johnson. Is it ok if I ride with you?" she asked, smiling.

"Go for it." Fred smiled back.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid from his boat. "Right then-FORWARD!" The boats moved all at once, gliding across the lake's smooth surface. Everyone was staring silently at the giant castle overhead. The castle towered over them as they sailed closer and closer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled. Everyone bent their heads as they went through a curtain of ivy that hid an opening in the cliff face. They finally reached a harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. The first years followed Hagrid and his little bobbing lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the castle's shadow. The group walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded in front of a huge, oak front door.

"Everyone ready?" Hagrid beamed. There were a few timid nods which made the him chuckle as he raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open almost instantaneously. A tall, black haired witch in flowing emerald green robes stood in front of them. She had a kind, yet stern face.

"Here's the firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I shall take them from here." she replied, pulling the door open wider. She motioned for them to follow her across the flagged stone floor. They heard the sound of hundreds of voices from a doorway to their right.

"The rest of the school must already be here!" Fred whispered to George excitedly. Professor McGonagall showed them to a small, empty chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said, looking at them. "the start of term banquet will begin momentarily, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting ceremony is important because, while you are here, your house will become something like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. Our four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has a noble history and each has produced outstanding wizards and witches. While here at Hogwarts, triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking-" she paused and glanced at the Weasley twins. "will lose house points. At years end the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few moments in front of the rest of the school, and I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." She left the chamber. Fred and George exchanged a nervous glance with Lee. Professor McGonagall returned a few moments later.

"Now, form a line and follow me." she said to the first years. They followed her into the vast Great Hall, which George noticed was lit by thousands of lit candles floating above the four tables. Fred, avoiding the staring eyes of all the other students looked up at the enchanted, starry ceiling. They were in a line, facing the head table. Fred looked down and noticed Professor McGonagall was bringing out a small stool upon which sat an old hat. Every eye turned toward the hat. Fred and George exchanged a glance as the hat twitched. Then the rip near the brim opened like a mouth, and the hat began to sing.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_ But don't judge on what you see,_

_ I'll eat myself if you can find _

_ A smarter hat than me._

_ You can keep your bowlers black,_

_ Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_ For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_ And I can cap them all._

_ There's nothing in your head_

_ The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_ So try me on and I will tell you_

_ Where you ought to be._

_ You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_ Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_ Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_ Set Gryffindors apart;_

_ You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_ Where they are just and loyal, _

_ Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_ And unafraid of toil;_

_ Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_ If you've a ready mind,_

_ Where those of wit and learning,_

_ Will always find their kind;_

_ Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_ You'll make your real friends,_

_ Those cunning folk use any means_

_ To achieve their ends. _

_ So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_ And don't get in a flap!_

_ You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_ For I'm a thinking cap!"_

The hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song, Fred and George laughed, applauding, as the hat bowed to each of the four tables then became still once again. Once the hall quieted Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Anders, Samuel!" a black haired boy ran out of the line and up to the front. As he sat down Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head. There was a moments silence then;

"RAVENCLAW!" There was an eruption of cheers from the Ravenclaw table as Sam, taking off the hat, ran toward them. He took his place between a blonde girl and a brunette boy. Fred and George watched as their classmates were sorted into each house, yet there was no Gryffindor students…yet.

"Jordan, Lee!" McGonagall shouted. Fred and George watched their friend walk up to the front. He sat down, and McGonagall put the hat on his head. The hat was silent for a moment then…

"GRYFFINDOR!" An eruption of cheers came from the Gryffindor table. After Lee several more first years became Gryffindor's.

"Weasley, Fred!" shouted McGonagall. Fred turned and gave George a thumbs up before walking calmly up to the front, sitting down, and felt the hat get put on his head.

"Hmm…another Weasley eh?" came a quiet voice in his ear. Fred's eyes darted around, but no one was speaking.

"Hmm, but you are not like your brother's before you…" the voice came again. "you have…cunning, much like a Slytherin. You're brave like a Gryffindor. Hmmm…your bravery seems to balance out the cunning. So your house better be…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the house name out loud. More cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as Fred grinned at his twin then ran off to join his fellow house members.

"Weasley, George!" McGonagall shouted. George could almost see a small smile on her face as he walked up. He took a seat on the stool and allowed the hat to be placed on his head.

"You are much like your brother. Cunning…brave…" came the voice. "Your house may as well be…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the name of the house to the rest of the hall. George beamed as the Gryffindor table cheered. He ran and took his place by Fred. Once the sorting was over Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up. He beamed at all the students with arms opened wide, as if nothing pleased him more then having everyone there.

"Welcome!" he exclaimed. "Welcome to a brand new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. Here they are: Lemon Drops! Nitwit! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat down. Everyone in the hall clapped and cheered. The Weasley Twins and Lee laughed and applauded their headmaster as they turned back to their plates. The dishes were now piled high with food. When the students and teachers had eaten their fill of the main course the food disappeared and the desserts appeared. Once the desserts disappeared, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet once again.

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils," his twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of Fred and George…as though he knew what they were like. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, our caretaker, to remind you all the no magic is to be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held during the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madame Hooch. And now, bedtime! Off you trot!" The Gryffindor first years followed Charlie out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. They went up several more staircases then down a corridor where a portrait of a fat lady was hung.

"Mandrake." Charlie said. The portrait swung open to reveal the circular Gryffindor common room. Charlie directed the girls through one door and the boys through another. They were in one of the towers. Fred, George and Lee found their room almost immediately. Too tired to talk much the boys pulled on their pajamas and crawled into bed.

"Night Lee. Night Fred." George mumbled before falling asleep.

"Night." Lee yawned.

"G'night Georgie." Fred murmured as he fell asleep.


	4. Exploring

_I apologize for not updating for a bit...been busy getting ready to head back to college. V.V Disclaimer: I do not own anything J.K. Rowling used in Harry Potter, alas, oh well..._

A month into their schooling Fred and George were beginning to get antsy. They hadn't been able to pull off many pranks, and they hadn't been able to explore as much as they liked. One afternoon, on their way to potions Fred looked over at his twin.

"What do you say to just skipping potions? We can explore!" Fred said excitedly.

"Fred, Snape'll find out…and so will mum." George said, wide eyed. The twins shuddered at the thought of a receiving a howler…especially from Molly Weasley. The two boys got in to potions a few minutes before the start of class and took their seats by Lee.

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" Lee asked as they sat down.

"Bathroom." Fred replied, grinning. Lee could tell his friend was lying, but could wait. He didn't want to get the twins into trouble, especially with Snape…who had just entered the classroom. He looked around as he made his way to the front of the class. He took roll. He paused with a slight smirk when he got to Fred and George Weasley's names.

"Hmm, more Weasley's." he whispered. He finished taking roll then looked around at the students.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," Snape began. His black eyes scanned the classroom, resting on each student momentarily. "as there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic."

"If he glares like that much longer his face is going to stick like that." Fred sniggered. George and Lee snorted with laughter.

"I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper _death_- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Silence followed this speech. Silence from all…except three people in the back who were trying hard to stifle their laughter.

"Weasley!" Snape whirled and faced the two ginger boys.

"Which one?" Fred asked innocently.

"_You_." Snape growled, glaring at Fred. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Asphodel and wormwood make the draught of living death, which is a powerful sleeping potion." Fred replied, after a moments thought. Snape gave an impressed glance at the red-headed boy…but it was fleeting.

"Lucky guess." Snape growled. He turned to George. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"Goat's stomach." George answered almost immediately. Snape turned to the rest of the class.

"Why aren't the rest of you writing this all down?" he snapped. There was a flurry of movement as people brought out their parchment and quills.

"And you two," he turned back to the twins. "just lost your house two points for your cheek." He whirled around and strode back to the front of the classroom. The class couldn't get over fast enough. As soon as they were excused Fred, George, and Lee had a break.

"What do you say we go exploring?" Fred asked. George and Lee nodded, wanting to put off their potions homework for a least a little while. The three boys walked to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" she asked, looking at them.

"Dunderhead." Fred replied. She gave a dramatic gasp, as though she was insulted, then swung open with a smile. Fred, George and Lee climbed through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room. They ran through the common room and to their room to drop their things off. The three of them sat on their beds, looking thoughtful.

"Ok, Fred, where to first?" George asked his twin, grinning.

"How bout the Forbidden Forest?" Fred grinned his reply. George and Lee sat in stunned silence for a moment.

"But, Fred, the forest is forbidden! We'll get in trouble!" Lee hissed, but a smile crept onto his face.

"Lee, it's only trouble if we get caught. What say you, George?" Fred asked, looking at his twin.

"I say let's do it!" George beamed. The three boys stood up, and ran out of their dorm. They ran through the common room, through the portrait hole, and down the hall until they reached the entrance. Fred looked around for any sign of Filch, he and George were already on his bad side due to a prank they had managed to pull off, but saw no sign of the caretaker. Fred nodded to his comrades and the three of them opened the door and bolted out of the castle and onto the grounds.

"So far so good!" laughed George as the three boys bolted across the grass. Fred and Lee laughed as they slowed to a walk. The forest was drawing nearer and nearer.

The three companions finally reached the forest and they stood outside, gazing at the dark trees. Fred peered over at Hagrid's hut then back at his friends grinning.

"Ok. We'll go in one at a time so it doesn't look so suspicious. George, you start. Followed by Lee. Then myself. Ok?" Fred asked.

"Sounds good." George nodded, grinning.

"Let's do it!" Lee whispered excitedly. Fred looked once more at Hagrid's hut then nodded. George quietly slipped into the forest. Fred waited for a few moments then gave Lee the signal. Lee disappeared into the forest, and Fred quickly followed. The three boys gave a silent cheer than began to venture further into the forest.


	5. Busted!

The three boys looked around the dark forest in awe.

"Stay close!" hissed George. Fred and Lee quickened their pace. The trio kept hearing strange noises as they ventured further and further in.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Fred asked after a few moments of hesitant silence.

"No. What'd you hear, Fred?" Lee asked.

"It sounded like a snarl," the ginger haired boy replied. "are there werewolves in here?" The boys froze in their tracks as another snarl, louder this time, came from close by. They turned, slowly, to face whatever was coming at them. Fred pulled out his wand, prepared to jinx the enemy. When they turned they came face to face with Hagrid and Fang, his boar hound.

"What're ye doin' in here?" Hagrid asked. He didn't sound mad…he sounded worried. None of the boys said anything, but looked up at Hagrid in shock. Hagrid sighed and rounded up the three boys and led them out of the forest.

"Yeh shouldn't have been in there, boys. Nothin good lives in them woods." Hagrid scolded.

"Where're you taking us?" George asked, looking at the ground.

"To McGonagall o' course."

"You can't! Our mum can't know!" Fred exclaimed, whirling to face the giant.

"Then yeh shouldn't 'ave been in the forest." Hagrid said firmly. Hagrid gave the young Weasley boy a look that would have made Molly Weasley proud. Fred admitted defeat and continued ahead of Hagrid.

After a silent trek out of the forest they were finally at the castle.

"Mum can't find out about this, Fred!" George whispered. Fred shrugged, for once he was at a loss of what to do. They walked into McGonagall's office, heads bowed.

"So what part of forbidden did you three not understand?" she asked. The trio was silent for a few moments.

"Look, Professor, we didn't mean anything by it! We were just…curious." Fred finally answered. He looked up and met McGonagall's frustrated glance. She sighed.

"Mr. Weasley, the forest is forbidden for specific reasons. Therefore your punishment will be detention with Mr. Filch tomorrow night." McGonagall said sternly.

"We're not being expelled?" George asked, finally looking up. She gave the young Weasley boy a small smile.

"Not this time, Mr. Weasley."


End file.
